


soulmate connection

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, Other, Slight OOC, Smut, Tears, blood!!, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray Fullbuster didn't realize he'd be saving the life of a person he loved today, but when you're in Fairy Tail, who knows what might happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Gray Fullbuster woke up that morning, he didn't know anything special was going to happen. He didn't open his eyes and think, "Oh, today I'm going to go on a life-threatening mission to save my datemate and nearly die!" No, of course not. But he did wake up with apprehension weighing down on him. When he walked into the guild, something was off. There was Natsu in the corner, oblivious as ever to Lucy's flirting. Nali was shooting fiery glares at Lucy, who couldn't seem to get it through her head that Natsu was taken. That was normal. Mira was cooking something behind the counter, humming softly. That was normal, too. Everything seemed to be in place, but...something wasn't there. It was when Juvia came up to him, searching for her normal love rival that he realized. "Where's Cass?" He asked, looking around once again for his Dragon-Slayer mate. Lucy stopped flirting with Natsu for just a moment to look up at Gray. "They went on a job. Didn't they tell you?" Gray shook his head, feeling the dread that he had awoken to that morning increase when he thought of how much danger Cass could be in. "Alone?" He frowned. "They shouldn't be just going off like that without telling me." Mira looked up from her cooking and smiled. "Lisanna, give Gray that paper there, will you?" She motioned to a piece of paper on the counter. It looked like a job flyer. Gray looked it over as he took it. "What's this? I don't need a job..." He trailed off as he noticed how potentially dangerous it could be. "Did they..." Mira nodded. "I kept the flyer. I figured you'd want to go after them. I know how protective you are." Gray wasn't listening as he ran off, throwing his clothes off on his way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we gooo o o

Cass was running. They didn't know where they were running, not really. A faint thought crossed their mind that they were supposed to be on a job, but the sight before them had been too much for them to handle. The bodies, the blood, the fire. They wanted to be home, safe in Gray's arms. They never should have taken that job. They needed money, and so they didn't even read what the job was until they were on their way. They hadn't listened to Mira's warnings, either, and they knew if they could form any coherent feeling other than fear they would absolutely be regretting that decision right now. Since they refused to ride the train, it took a couple of days longer than it should have to walk to the job area. Luckily, they hadn't been too late to help, so they had gone inside. The Baron, the man who had assigned the job, was waiting. Cass was to be his helper for the day, as he was going to host a huge party and needed to clean. So, they'd done just that, helped him clean until they could see their face in the reflection of the floor. That's when things went wrong. There was a series of loud explosions outside. People yelled in terror as the town around the Baron's mansion burst into flames. Cass and the Baron ran outside and saw it. The huge army of men coming over the horizon. On instinct, the water mage pushed the Baron behind them and began attacking. It seemed like they were fighting for hours, but it was only about 30 minutes before they knelt in the middle of the battlefield, out of breath with tears running down their face. The only thought going through their mind was to get up and run. Running from the blood and the bodies. Away from the nightmarish noise. The moans and cries of dying soldiers, their hair dripping with a mixture of blood and water. The injured soldiers who were pleading for Cass to spare them. The images swirled in their mind as they ran, and it wasn't long before they stopped, coughing as they knelt on the ground. The wonderful lunch the Baron had made them was soon on the grass, and the putrid taste was mixed with salt and iron. They had lost their bag long ago, so they had nothing to get rid of the taste. They were shaking and sobbing as they threw up until their throat burned. They barely registered when familiar, comforting arms wrapped around them. A calming aroma broke through the overwhelming scent of vomit. "Gray..." they whispered hoarsely, curling into their mate's bare chest. The ice mage said nothing, simply holding the sobbing Dragon Slayer, stroking their hair and whispering calming words. After almost an hour, Cass looked up at their boyfriend's blue eyes that shone with worry. "What happened?" Gray asked softly. The sound of his voice sent a wave of tranquility through their entire being, and with a weak voice they begin to explain.  
-  
They were crying again when they neared the end of the story. Gray had, while listening, wrapped their wounds. When they raised their hand, Gray followed the direction of their pointed finger. A soft gasp escaped his mouth as he looked into the distance at the bloody scene. At once, he picked them up, holding them close as he moved towards the train station. "Let's go home, Cass." They squirmed in his arms, whining protests. "They're coming with reinforcements, Gray. We have to stay and protect the Baron." He hesitated, sighing before setting them down "Fine, but we need to get you some water. Your magic's too low to fight right now." They nodded, knowing he was right. Gray pulled a water bottle out of their bag, which he had grabbed earlier, handing it to them. They started walking, Cass drinking the water bottle quickly. By the time the two of them got to the mansion, Cass had crushed the plastic container, throwing it down as they went inside. "Baron!" They called, not noticing Gray come in after them until he grabbed their hand tightly. There was no response, so Cass sniffed the air and motioned for Gray to follow them. "Stay further behind, though." Gray looked confused. "But you need the backup right here." They laughed a bit. "You don't have to run completely away! I just...I want to be the one in front if something happens." Gray opened his mouth to object, but Cass was already walking away. Gray sighed, standing in the middle of the room for a bit to let them get farther ahead before walking forward. He turned the corner to find them moving a portly man -the Baron, he expected- to an empty room. "He's unconscious. It looks like the place got attacked from the inside once I left." They said, their voice slightly shaky. "Gray..." They murmured, moving forward and hugging him close. "I-" They were stopped suddenly by a choked noise from their boyfriend before he collapsed in their arms. "Gray!" They screamed, pushing the injured mage into the room with the Baron. The man in front of them let out a laugh. "Oh, was that your boyfriend? Sorry honey, but I need to get to the Baron." The man held out his hand and a powerful blast of magic went towards Cass. They blocked it with a water shield, and with tears streaming down their face, they stood their ground. "My name is Cass-no, _Caster_ Mathias, and I swear on everything dear to me, I will not let you get through." With that, they shot a blast of water at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray had woken up in a room he did not recognize with a stinging pain in his back. "C-Cass?" He asked softly, looking around. He noticed the Baron in the corner, slumped over, still unconscious. "Oh no..." Everything came flooding back to him. The battlefield, the walk into the mansion, everything. He heard angry cries from outside the room, and the sound of water hitting a surface. 'They're fighting...' He thought to himself, shakily standing up. He winced at the pain, remembering being blasted with magic. He reached behind him, icing the wound so that he could fight again, if only for a little while. After that was done, he slowly opened the door to see Cass and the mage that had attacked the two of them locked in battle. Not wanting to distract them more than necessary, he took a deep breath before yelling. "Ice make: Hammer!" Cass gasped as a large ice hammer appeared and knocked their attacker to the ground. They looked, out of the corner of their eye, at Gray, who was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He was gasping, the exertion of using his already depleted magic making him extremely weak. Before they could yell at him, he backed into the room, closing the door until only a sliver was left to watch from. Cass took the advantage that Gray had given them to blast the enemy once more, knocking him out fully. "Gray..." They whispered, opening the door to find Gray on his knees, catching his breath. "We have to get out of here before any more come. Get the Baron and let's leave." Cass didn't hesitate to grab the man lying in the corner, looking at Gray worriedly. "I'll be fine. Come on." He stood, following them out of the room. The two ran to the door as fast as they possibly could. "I don't want to endanger the citizens on the train...but we have no other place to go." The Baron began to stir in Cass' arms. "I...have a car." He said softly, pointing at what looked like a garage. Cass set him down, and he walked over to the garage, inputting a passcode on the door before it opened to show a shiny car. Cass, knowing they had the magic power to do it, climbed into the driver's seat of the car and strapped the SE plug onto their arm. "Get in." They said firmly, starting up the car as Gray and the Baron climbed into the back. They raced out of the garage, feeling the pull from the magic being drained from their arm. Within minutes, they were far away from the mansion and on their way back to the guild. Gray turned to the man sitting beside him. "Baron. We're going to be taking you back to our guild, Fairy Tail. We'll get you healed up there, and we will provide refuge for you until we clear the area of enemies." The Baron nodded. "This person, Cass...tell me about them. The two of you seem very close." Gray blushed a bit. "You could say that. We've been dating for a few months now, and we were close friends even before then." His mind flashed back to the day they had confessed their feeling to each other.

_Cass walked up to Gray, nervous. Nali and Natsu had just confessed their feelings to each other with Cass' help, and now it was their turn. "Hey, Gray...Can I talk to you about something?" The ice mage looked up, hearing the nervous tone in their voice. "Yeah, sure! What's up, Cass?" He asked, standing up. Cass was blushing as they spoke. "Um...can we go somewhere more private?" They looked around at the busy guild they were in. Gray nodded, frowning as he sensed how serious this was. The pair walked outside, and Gray spoke first. "So, what's wrong?" They took a deep breath. "I...I really like you, Gray. I have for a while...and I needed to tell you." They looked at the ground. "It's alright if you don't feel the same. I understand." Gray let out a soft laugh. "It's funny that you told me this, because..." He hesitated a moment, turning his head. "I was about to tell you the same thing." The two looked at each other slowly, both blushing. After quite a while of just silence, Cass started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Gray asked, frowning in confusion. "It's just...I never thought it would be this easy!" They said with a smile, tears starting to prick at the corners of their eyes. Gray reached up, wiping the tears as they began to fall. "I guess it was easier for both of us." They embraced, both of them now crying happily._

Gray was pulled out of the memory by a jolt of the car. He looked out the window, seeing the guild. "We're already here?" He saw Cass weakly getting out of the driver's seat. He jumped out of the car, catching them as they nearly fell. "Sweetie, you used up too much magic. You need to rest for a while." He said in a soft voice. They nodded, leaning into him. "Can't walk..." They mumbled, and he sighed. "Wendy!" He called. The young girl ran up to him. "Get the Baron inside. He needs medical attention." She nodded, running to the man getting out of the car and leading him inside to the infirmary. "Come on." He picked up Cass bridal style, carrying them inside as they fell asleep in his grasp. As soon as the two walked in, Erza came up to them with two glasses of water. "Tell me everything that happened in the infirmary. I can see you're injured too, Gray. " He had almost forgotten about the wound on his back still covered in ice, and he complied to Erza's request, carrying Cass to the infirmary and laying them down on a bed before laying down himself and staring to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Gray finished his explanation, Wendy had fully healed him and he was feeling much better. Cass was also feeling better, having drank quite a bit of water and sleeping for a little while to replenish their magic. Erza had gone to speak with the master about sending reinforcements down to the mansion. Gray stood up, making his way over to Cass' bed. "Hey, you feeling better?" He smiled softly, taking their hand. Cass nodded, giving Gray's hand a reassuring squeeze before sitting up. "Thank you for saving me back there. I...I don't think I would have made it out alive without you." Gray chuckled, leaning over and kissing them softly. "You're strong. I believe you would have made it even if I hadn't shown up." They blushed slightly. "Thanks. I just...I can't stop thinking about the stuff I saw." They shivered. "All the blood, and the bodies..." They trailed off, sniffling as they started to cry softly. "Hey now, it's okay. That's over now, you don't have to see it again." He kissed them again, sitting down next to them. "But-" He stopped them with a finger on their lips. "Shh. It's over. You're back home with me now, okay?" They smiled, reaching up and putting their arms around his neck. "Okay. I love you, Gray." They murmured, leaning up and kissing him again. Unlike the simple pecks from before, Cass found themself pushing it to be more...passionate. Gray let out a soft gasp, and Cass took that opportunity to slip their tounge into his mouth. Gray let out a soft moan, pulling them closer towards him. "Gray..." They whispered, pulling away. "We're in public..." He looked around before picking them up and carrying them out the back door of the infirmary. Erza, watching through the door, rolled her eyes at the pair. "Honestly, those two." She mumbled, walking away.  
-  
As soon as the bedroom door shut behind the two of them, Gray had Cass backed up against the wall, kissing them needily. "Gray..." They moaned softly. His breath hitched at the sound, and his hips bucked up to meet theirs. They moaned again, louder this time. "Bed, now." They muttered, pushing Gray to the bed and climbing on top of him. He started to take off his clothes, but they slapped his hands away, reaching up and slowly unbuttoning his shirt themself. They tossed it across the room as soon as they got it off, now working at his belt. While they were stripping him of his belt and pants, Gray nearly tore off their shirt to reveal a simple black bra, which was quickly gone. He was about to take off their pants too, but was stopped by their palm pressing against his crotch through his boxers. He groaned, thrusting up into their hand. They paused for only a moment before deciding to not tease him anymore. They slowly pulled down his boxers, swallowing thickly at the sight before them. "Get your clothes off too." Gray said in a startlingly clear voice. They chuckled, stripping off their pants and underwear quickly before going back to the business at hand. They took Gray's cock and slowly began stroking it. "God, that's good..." Gray groaned. They bit their lip, continuing to stroke him for a while before they decided to try something else. Without saying a word, they took their hand away and replaced it with their mouth. Gray cried out, gripping the bedsheets tightly as Cass began to suck. "C-Cass!" Gray moaned, using all his willpower to not buck up into their mouth. They licked a line from base to tip, sucking at the head for a while before fully taking him into their mouth. He groaned, reaching out and tangling his fingers in their hair. They moved their head up and down, sucking hard while playing with his balls. "Cass..." He warned, feeling himself getting close. He didn't want it to be over yet, and the urgency in his voice told them they had to stop. They removed their mouth with a pop, smirking. Before they could say a word, Gray suddenly flipped them over. Their face flushed at now being exposed to him. He backed up, staring at them. Cass squirmed under his intense gaze, feeling self-conscious. "You're beautiful." Gray whispered in awe. "God, how did I get so lucky?" He leaned over, sucking a spot on their neck. He didn't stay there long, moving down and licking at their breasts, circling his tounge around their nipples and lightly sucking on them, which elicited a moan from Cass. He chuckled, moving down farther. Their breath hitched when they felt a cold breeze on them before Gray's warm tounge started to lick. They cried out, whining for more, and he looked up. "Ask, and you shall recieve." He said, grinning. He began to lick again, sticking a couple fingers inside at the same time. Their thighs started shaking as they felt themself get closer and closer to the point of no return. "H-hey...I'm close..." They moaned out, not wanting him to stop but knowing he had to, just as they had had to stop with him. He moved his head away, moving up to kiss them deeply. "Gray..." They said, in a steady, sultry voice, pulling away from the kiss and leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I want you to fuck me." Gray jolted at their words, feeling every syllable run straight to his groin. His only response was to let out a groan. "You want to be fucked, huh? Well, I'll tell you what I want. I want you to scream as loud as you can while I'm fucking you. I want to hear every ounce of pleasure that I'm giving you." They groaned lowly, shivering at his words. "I want you." They responded, and at that, Gray was slamming his hand into the drawer next to the bed, pulling out a condom. He tore it open with his teeth, rolling it on. "You're positive you want to do this?" He asked, looking into their eyes with a soft gaze. They nodded. "More than anything." They murmured. Gray nodded, leaning over and kissing them. He pulled away, slowly positioning himself at their entrance. Cass took a deep breath, nodding to let him know they were ready. He slowly started to push in, shaking as he made himself keep control. They tightly gripped his hand, whimpering at the intrusion. It wasn't their first time, but it had been quite a while. "You okay?" He asked softly, and they nodded. "Just...keep going." He nodded, continuing to push in until he was fully inside. He paused, letting them adjust for a while until they gritted their teeth, yelling "Move, idiot!" He began to thrust in and out, leaning over and sucking at their neck while doing so. The only sounds in the room were the moans from the two of them and the sound of skin hitting skin. "Fuck...Feels good..." Cass hissed, clenching at the fabric below their hands. "Gray...need more." They moaned out, shutting their eyes tightly. Heeding their request, Gray moved faster, feeling a familiar heat start to build up. "Fuck, I'm getting close..." He mumbled, biting his lip. Cass reached up, grabbing one of his hands and moving it down to their clit. "Please..." They moaned as he took the hint, rubbing in circles as he thrusted. "Oh god...gonna..." They were cut off by the sheer force of their orgasm, the room whiting out as pleasure struck them in waves. The sight of their face, contorted in bliss, and the feeling of their walls tightening up around him made him go over the edge, and he came with a shout. They both rode out their orgasms, shaking as they came down from their highs. "Gray..." They murmured. "Yeah?" He asked, turning to face them. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's short!! i'm sorry, i had to update but my mind was blank and ugh i'll try and make it better next chapter

Cass woke up the next morning, cringing at the stickiness they felt all over their body. They felt movement beside them and turned to look. Gray was sprawled out on the bed, his hair ruffled and a peaceful look on his face. They smiled, reaching out and lightly stroking his hair. Although it was greasy, it was still soft. Gray turned in his sleep, shifting closer to Cass with a whine. They laid back down, deciding to try and go back to sleep, but just as they were about to, the door busted open. The sound of metal boots hitting the wooden floor rang out, and Cass gasped. They looked up, seeing Erza standing in the doorway. "Get cleaned up, we're going on a job." She grimaced. "And spray some air freshener in here, it smells like sex." Cass blushed and Erza laughed before walking out of the room. Cass yawned, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "Gray, wake up." They mumbled, gently shaking him. He stirred, opening his eyes. "Cass? Why are you waking me up so early?" He groaned, rolling back over and burying his face in the pillows. "Stupid, Erza just came in and told us we've got a job to go on!" Gray fell out of the bed, yelping as he scrambled around to grab clothes. "Shower first, Gray." Cass said, rolling their eyes. He grumbled, going off into the bathroom to shower. "I'm gonna use the other one!" They yelled, running to the other bathroom for their shower. While they were in the bathroom, they heard the door to the house open again. "Gray?" They heard a voice call, and a muffled 'yeah?' was barely heard from the other bathroom. "I've gotta talk to you, get out of the shower quickly." It was Erza again. They placed their ear on the door, listening. After a few minutes, they heard the bathroom door open and shut. "Oh! Erza! What's up?" Gray was speaking now, sounding suprised. "It's about Cass. I've got something to tell you..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapters might be a bit shorter than i originally planned, whoops! but i do hope you like it anyways

"I was talking to Gajeel earlier. He said there's sometimes a side effect to Dragon Fever, especially in...females." Erza winced a little at saying it, but Cass did have a female body and chromosomes. "What is it?" Gray asked, panic setting in. He remembered when Cass had Dragon Fever, how their magic had gone crazy and he had put himself in danger to help them get better. "Supposedly, they can start to have hallucinations." Gray frowned. "That's not too bad..." He mumbled. Erza shook her head. "No, hallucinations alone are most likely not bad. But they apparently can get so bad that the Dragon Slayer will start to lose themself. Their mental state will deteriorate and they will slowly go insane." Erza's voice was shaking. Gray went pale, his hands clenching into fists. At that moment, Cass walked out, hair wet. "If that's the case, Gray will just have to keep me here." They said, shrugging. "I think I can hold on if it does happen, but if I can't..." They trailed off, sitting down next to Gray. "I still want to go on the job." They said, frowning. Gray gripped their arm. "Are you crazy? What if you start hallucinating while you're on it? You could get seriously hurt!" Gray was pale as he spoke, imagining everything that could possibly happen to them. "You could die...again..." He whispered, burying his face in his hands. "Gray...baby, I'll be fine. If things start to happen, I promise I'll go back and be safe." They wrapped their arms around him, kissing the top of his head reassuringly. "You won't lose me that easily." Erza sighed. "You can come, then. We're leaving in one hour, please be downstairs by then." Cass nodded and Erza made her way to the door, turning before she left. "And Cass? Be careful, okay?" Cass smiled softly, nodding. "I promise." They said. Erza then turned and walked out, leaving Cass and Gray alone. "Gray? We need to get ready, baby." They whispered, lifting his head with their fingers. They wiped off the remnants of the tears on Gray's cheeks, kissing him softly. "I'll be fine." Gray nodded, standing up slowly and going off to finish getting ready. Cass got dressed, sighing as they sat on the bed brushing their hair. "I don't want to lose myself..." They whispered sadly. "I hope nothing happens." They stood up again as Gray walked out, any hints that he had been crying gone. Cass took his hand and they walked out, heading back to the guild to meet up with the rest of the team.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the snow that started it. Cass shivered as the cold wind blew over their face, blinking when they thought they saw something. When they opened their eyes, the snow was gone and it was the regular sunny day. It was winter, yes, but there hadn't been snow for a week. Instead, there had been a heat spell with sunny skies and no clouds at all. They felt their heart drop when they realized they had been hallucinating. "Cass? You alright?" Gray asked, worried when he noticed them shivering. They nodded, not wanting him to worry. "I'm fine." They put on a convincing smile, continuing to walk as the two of them came up on the guild. When they walked inside, everyone fell silent. Cass felt self-conscious as they led Gray to the table where Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were sitting. Once they sat down, the guild began to get lively again, soon raised back to its fulk volume. "What was that about?" Gray asked, frowning. "They all heard about Cass and they're worried, I suppose." Lucy said, twisting her hair between her fingers. "I've confirmed the job with Mira, we can go as soon as we eat." Erza said, motioning to the plates of food around them. Cass didn't feel hungry, especially since the food seemed to be moving, but they ate anyways, forcing themself to remember it was all in their head. If they believed something was real, even for a moment, they might lose themself and they couldn't let that happen. Everyone ate slowly, but it seemed to be time to go before anyone was ready. "Let's go before it gets dark." Lucy said, her voice shaking a bit. Cass clenched their fists, sighing. "Can you stop acting like I'm going to die? We need to be focused on the job, not anything happening to me." They were shaking a bit, tears starting to prick at the corners of their eyes. "I'm terrified, okay? But I'm not going to let that get in the way of my duties." With that, they turned, walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the group stood in silence for a moment before running after Cass. "I'm sorry." Gray mumbled as soon as he caught up with them. "It's fine. I just don't want you worrying." They smiled softly. Swirls of black were surrounding him, but they blinked a couple times and they were gone. "Have the hallucinations started, though?" Gray asked, taking their hand as they continued to walk to the train station. They hesitated for a moment before nodding. They didn't want to lie. "They have. I just...I have to keep reminding myself they're not real." They looked down, sighing. "They've been getting worse, too." They held up their hand as Gray opened his mouth to speak. "Don't tell me to go, though. I need to be with you. I can't handle it on my own." Gray frowned, but nodded. "Alright. Just be careful." Cass was about to speak, but they froze, jumping in front of Gray and raising their arms, a shield of water forming. They stumbled backwards as a massive blast of magic hit the shield. "Cass!" Lucy screamed, quickly reaching for her keys. "Don't!" Cass hissed through clenched teeth. "I know who this is." When the magic blast stopped, they looked up at the man standing in front of them. "Back again, huh? Didn't you get enough the first time?" They clenched their fists. This man was dangerous. It was time to use the magic they had been holding back for so long. "Water Dragon's Roar!" They screamed, leaning back and blasting a violent stream of water at the man in front of them. He stumbled, but stayed standing with a laugh. "Is that all you've got?" He said, punching his fists together for another attack. This time, though, he didn't aim at Cass. "Gray..." Cass whispered, diving in front of the blast. They were too late, though, and Gray collapsed to the ground. In that moment, something inside of Cass snapped. Lucy, Erza, and Natsu shivered as they felt the insane increase in Cass' magic. They let out a cry so filled with anguish and despair that it rang through the town, hitting each Dragon Slayer and making them wince. "That sound..." Natsu whispered. "That's the cry of a dragon who's lost its mate." He grabbed both Lucy and Erza's arms, pulling them back. "Stay away. At this point...they don't know who's friend and who's foe." His voice was shaking as he watched Cass stand, snarling. "But Gray...we have to get him out of there!" Lucy yelped, and Erza ran forward, grabbing the fallen ice mage and bringing him back before Cass even noticed. "Natsu's right. Cass has to handle this on their own. Lucy...go back to the guild. Get Wendy immediately. If Gray really dies..." Natsu paled at Erza's words. "Cass will kill themself." He whispered, shaking as Lucy stood, running as fast as she could back to the guild.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wendy!" Lucy's voice rang out as she ran into the guild. The young girl looked up, gasping at the terror in Lucy's eyes. "Lucy, what was that sound?" Wendy asked softly. "I'll explain on the way. We need you, please." She nodded, jumping up and running out the door after Lucy, Carla following close behind. "So you heard that sound?" Lucy asked as the two of them ran. Wendy nodded. "It sounded so...painful." Lucy frowned. "Natsu said it was the cry of a dragon that's lost its mate. Gray...he..." Wendy gasped. "Is he dead?" She cried out, tears starting to form. "No...not yet. That's why we need you." The two came upon the battlefield, finding Erza and Natsu behind a building with Gray laying between them. "Wendy!" Erza said, sighing in relief. "Please help Gray." Natsu said, his voice shaky. "He has to be alive when Cass finishes off this guy..." His voice trailed off as another cry rang out, and an explosion shook the ground. "Their inner dragon has taken over. There's only one way to pull them out of this once the fight's over. Gray has to be alive...or they will kill themself. A dragon cannot live without its mate." Wendy's eyes widened, and she immediately ran forward, holding out her hands to heal Gray. A blue light surrounded the group as Wendy closed her eyes, taking deep, steady breaths. "He's really hurt..." She whispered, her hands shaking. "It's going to take a lot." Erza placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder, smiling softly. "You can do it." Natsu looked out at the battle and gasped. "They've...they've completely obliterated him." He whispered. Wendy squeezed her eyes shut and collapsed just as Gray awoke. "Gray. Go out to Cass, right now." Erza commanded and Gray scrambled up, running out to where Cass was kneeling. They had their hands above their head, aiming their palms at their own chest. "Cass!" Gray screamed, falling to his knees beside them. He grabbed their wrists, his hands shaking as he looked into their eyes. "Cass...baby, listen to me." He whispered. Their eyes were blank as they stared right through him. "Listen to me...please...come back..." His voice cracked as he began to cry, and Cass gasped. "Gr...ay?" They murmured, eyes widening. "No...you died. It can't be you..." Gray looked up. "I didn't die...I never..." Cass let out a choked sob as they buried their face in his shirt, inhaling his scent. "I thought I lost you..." He kissed the top of their head, wrapping his arms tightly around them. "I'm right here, baby. I'm never leaving..." The two sat in the middle of the rubble from the battle, shaking and crying. "I'm never letting you get hurt again, Gray." They looked up, smiling although they were still crying. They kissed him softly, feeling whatever doubt they had left disappear. "I'm so sorry..." Gray murmured, leaning his forehead against theirs. "We need to go. We have a job to do. I'll be okay...just don't leave my side. And get me...some water..." They said, their vision blurring with the amount of magic they used. Gray lifted them up just as they blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Cass woke up on a train. They immediately felt nauseous, but Gray noticed they were awake and began to stroke their hair. "Hey, feeling better?" He asked, smiling softly. They nodded. "Are we almost there?" They asked, and Gray nodded. "I think we're pulling up now." The train hissed to a stop, and the group got off. "Let's go." Erza said, waving her hands. "We're late already." Cass felt a horrible feeling of dread hanging over them as they walked, holding tightly to Gray's hand. "What are you so tense about, baby? We're safe." Gray said reassuringly. "I know...but it doesn't feel like it. I might be hallucinating again, but I feel like something bad's going to happen." He laughed. "Nothing's gonna happen, alright? I'll be fine." They nodded, although they were still unsure. "So what's this job entail?" Lucy asked, changing the subject quickly. "We are supposed to gather up animals that have ran loose. It's a quick job, but it pays well." Natsu, Cass, and Gray all went pale. "Oh...that sounds great!" Natsu said, his voice strained. Cass had died on a job of the exact same description... Erza looked confused. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "No, nothing! It's fine." Gray said. The group reached the farm that the job was located at. Luckily, it was a different farm than last time. Cass's grip loosened slightly in relief. Erza went to the farmer, speaking to him for a moment before coming back. "The animals are out back." She said, motioning behind the barn. Sure enough, there was a group of farm animals running wild in the field. The six of them sighed, and began running around, chasing the animals. Cass looked up at Gray and smiled, and laughed at the stupid look on his face as he held a pig. Suddenly, their smile dropped as Gray dropped the pig, a blast of light hitting him. Cass froze as Gray fell to the ground, dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter this time sorry!!

"Cass? Cass, snap out of it!" Gray's voice. They blinked, shaking their head as the scene returned to normal. "What happened?" Gray asked softly. "Just...a hallucination..." They murmured, their voice shaking. "What happened, though?" He asked, moving forward and placing his hand on their shoulder gently. "You...died..." They whispered, and Gray frowned. "Have they ever been this bad before?" He asked, and Cass shook their head. "Never. This was the worst." Gray pulled them into a hug, kissing the top of their head. "We've done the job, so we can go home now. No more jobs after this, okay?" Cass nodded slowly. "No more." They took his hand shakily, smiling at everyone else. "I'm okay." They assured the rest of the group as they began packing up their things. On the way to the train station, they repeatedely took deep breaths, keeping themself calm until they got to the train station. "Are you sure you're up to riding the train?" Erza asked, frowning. They nodded. "I'll just go to sleep. I'll be fine." With that, they boarded the train.


	12. Chapter 12

"I won't let you hurt him!" Tears were streaming down Cass' face as they stood in front of Gray, hands out in protection. They were heavily bleeding, and their vision was blurring, but they had to protect him. Gray, who laid on the ground next to everyone else that had been defeated. Even Erza was down, and Cass was sure they would never be able to beat this person, but they had to try. Just as they released the last magic they had, they woke up. The rumbling of the train surrounded them, and they shuddered. 'Just a dream, but...why was it so realistic?' They were broken out of their thoughts by Gray's voice. "You're awake. Good, I thought I'd have to carry you back home too." He paused, staring at them. "Hey, you okay? Did you have a bad dream or something?" They shook their head, but burst into tears. "How am I supposed to deal with this?" They whispered brokenly. "It doesn't even seem like a side effect anymore..." They felt strong arms wrap around them. Gray was pulling them onto his lap. "Listen to me, okay?" He lifted their chin, looking straight into their eyes. "You will make it through this, you hear? I won't let you lose this fight." He laid his forehead on theirs. "This should end soon. The side effects are only supposed to last about two weeks." He kissed their nose, smiling softly. "You can make it till then, can't you? You're strong." They sniffled. "I'm scared, Gray...I've been dreaming terrible things..." He placed a finger on their lips, wiping their tears away gently. "Don't think about those. It's just a dream, right? So don't worry about it." They buried their face in his shoulder, sobbing softly. The two stayed that way for the rest of the train ride, the rest of the group looking on sadly.


	13. Chapter 13

The team walked into the guild, which was full of chatty, excited mages. "What's going on?" Cass asked, confused as to why everyone was so excited. "A man is coming to the guild today who says he can show us our possible futures!" Mira said, smiling. "I've booked a list of people to go. Cass, I put you first. You seem to need something fun in your life." They smiled softly. "Thank you, Mira." At that moment, the doors burst open. "Hello Fairy Tail! My name's Alexander and I'm here to tell your futures!" The short, cheery man grinned at the staring guild. "Who's first?" Cass slowly stepped forward, and the man pulled them to a table. "What's your name?" He asked. "Caster Mathias." They said softly. The man nodded, shutting his eyes before touching his fingers to their forehead. The world swirled around them and went black. They woke up in a dimly lit room. They looked around, seeing pictures. "Gray and I..." They whispered. They turned as they heard a noise and saw a tall, black haired man walk into the room carrying a young girl. "Gray..." They murmured, smiling as they saw an older version of themself walk in. They had blonde hair again, apparently they had stopped dying it. They watched as another child ran in, this time a little boy. "Natsu, come here!" The older Cass called, and the little boy ran towards them. "Have you said good morning to Nali yet?" They asked, pointing at the little girl in Gray's arms. The boy shook his head, and the older Cass smiled. "Why don't you take her and get her dressed? It is Christmas Eve, after all." The boy nodded, taking the small child from his father and running off. "Good morning, darling." Gray smiled at them, pulling them into a hug with a soft kiss. "Do you think you're going to get everything you want for Christmas?" The older Cass smiled. The images began to fade out as they said, "I think I already have." The room went black. Cass stood in silence until the scene changed. The first thing they noticed was that it was raining. "What's going on? This looks like..." Their voice trailed off as they heard crying. They turned to see themself sitting in front of a gravestone. "Who's died?" They mumured, walking over to see. They went pale at the words on the stone. "Gray Fullbuster..." They whispered, feeling tears pricking at the corners lf their eyes. "He's gone?" They sank to the ground, shaking. "I want to leave. Let me go to the next future, please!" They yelled. The scene changed. They looked up to see themself and Gray standing in front of each other, and they sighed in relief. Gray was yelling. "If you want to go so badly, then leave! I don't want you here anymore!" He tossed something to the ground, and Cass choked at the sight of his wedding ring shattering. The vision version of themself was sobbing as they too threw their ring to the ground, breaking it. "I hate you, Gray Fullbuster! I wish I had never met you!" Those words made Cass start screaming, and the scene faded again. Their vision went back to the current time, but they weren't paying attention. They were shaking and sobbing, and the man in front of them was obviously nervous. "Hey...did you see something you didn't like?" He asked, and Cass looked up, nodding. "Remember, everything you saw is just a possible future. Your choices will decide which future you get." He laid a hand on their shoulder reassuringly. "And don't worry. Most people get the happy ending." They thanked him softly, standing up and looking around. Gray was in the corner, looking out the window. They ran across the guild, beginning to cry again as they threw themself onto him in a hug. "Please never leave me..." They whispered, and Gray held them closely. "I won't, baby. I don't know what you saw, but I promise you I won't ever leave you." He kissed the top of their head, smiling. "I think you need some rest." He said, motioning for them to sit down. They did so, and within a few moments they fell asleep, leaning against Gray as he stroked their hair.


	14. chapter fourteen

It was dark by the time Gray nudged Cass to wake up. Most of the guild was empty, it was just the two of them and Mira cleaning up. "Cass, honey? It's late, we should go home." Gray said softly, smiling as Cass looked up at him drearily. "Tired...want to go back to sleep..." Cass mumbled, yawning. "I know. You can go back to sleep when we get home, okay?" Gray picked them up gently, heading towards the door of the guild. "Night, Mira!" He called, and she waved. Gray walked outside, feeling Cass shiver at the sudden cold. With one hand, Gray tugged off his jacket and placed it over them, noticing that they were asleep again. As he made his way back to his house, he felt a strange feeling, like someone was watching him. He shrugged it off. It was the middle of the night! Of course he was creeped out, who wouldn't be? The feeling didn't go away until he had gotten to his house and shut the door, though. He shivered, looking back out the window warily and finding nothing. He sighed, laying Cass down on the bed before walking off to get ready for the night. He was so focused on cleaning up that he didn't hear the main door open. He didn't even know anything was off until he walked back out into the bedroom and Cass was nowhere to be found. "Cass?" He asked, nervous. No response. He swallowed nervously, anxiety pooling in his stomach as he ran around the house searching. They were gone, and the front door...did he leave it open like that? "Shit!" He hissed, pulling on his jacket and running out the door. In the far distance, he could see someone running away, holding something that looked suspiciously like a body. "Dammit..." They were too far away for him to catch on foot, but if he lost them now...No, he had to run. He followed them as fast as he could, and immediately began sliding on ice as soon as he was out of town. It didn't speed him up much, but it was enough so that he nearly caught up with them and saw the person run inside a cave. Gray could see the top of the cave entrance start to close, and he ran in, hiding behind a pile of rocks as the entrance closed behind him, sealing the area in near-darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Gray couldn't see much besides a small red glow lightly illuminating the cave. He watched the silhouettes move around, keeping a close watch on Cass. They still weren't moving, and he shivered. He mentally reassured himself that they were perfectly fine before creeping slowly around the rock to try and get a better view of the area. There were about fifteen people, not including himself and Cass. Too many to take down alone, but if Cass woke up...His thoughts were stopped as one man spoke. "What're we gonna do with 'er, boss?" Gray winced at that. "We'll just keep her here until her shitty guild comes to rescue her, and then we've got 'em." The man holding Cass stated, laughing. "They'll be so absorbed in savin' their girl that they'll never know what hit 'em." Gray silently chuckled, noticing Cass beginning to stir. "Oi! She's wakin' up, boss!" Apparently one of the henchmen noticed too. "That's perfect." The boss looked down at Cass as they opened their eyes. "Hey there, pretty girl." Cass frowned, obviously angered by the misgendering on top of the situation. "Get your greasy hands off me, fucker." They hissed, swiping at his arms. He laughed, his voice a scratchy bass. "Oh, so you're a sassy one, huh? Guess we'll have to take care of that..." Gray's eyes widened, and he started to jump forward, but was stopped. He looked back, hissing softly as he saw his pantleg caught between rocks that had apparently fallen when the door closed. He shifted back, turning back to watching Cass while trying to free himself. He froze, hands beginning to shake. Cass was on the ground, their shirt torn and their pants almost off. Tears were streaming down their bruised, bloody face. The men were surrounding them, getting ready to...Gray let out a cry as his pantleg came free. He flung himself at Cass, picking them up and holding out his shaking hand, blasting a hole in the wall and running. He ran until he was deep in the forest. He gently set them down before falling to his knees, chest heaving with sobs. He felt cold as he looked at their blank, tear-stained face. "Gray..." They whispered, their voice hoarse. They winced. "Do you...know sign language?" They murmured, their voice hoarse, and Gray nodded quickly. They sighed in relief, raising their hands. [They hurt me. My throat hurts too much to speak...They forced me to drink something.] They stopped, clenching their fists to quell the trembling. [They almost raped me, Gray. I don't know what they drugged me with, but it hurt.] Gray nodded softly, but Cass held a hand up to signal that they weren't done. [I don't know if I'll be able to speak for a long time...] Gray frowned a bit. "We could try to fix it, you know. I'm not sure how much we can do, but we can try." Cass sighed. [I don't know. All that I do know is we're probably going to have to teach everyone to sign, and that'll be hard. I don't know how many people would actually care, I don't want to confuse-] Gray gently grabbed their wrist, stopping their fervent signing. "You'll be alright. You know the guild, everyone will learn. It'll take a bit, but you know they'll try." He had mostly stopped shaking at this point, slowly standing up. "Anyways, we should get you home. You don't look so good..." He helped them up before turning towards the direction of their home, but they tapped his shoulder. He looked back. "Yeah? What is it?" They smiled softly. [I love you, Gray.] He returned the smile, letting go of their arm and raising his hands. [I love you too.]

**Author's Note:**

> i'm starting a new story! i have literally no idea how long this will be, or if i'll even finish it. the title will probably change too, we're just gonna see how it goes! also, the chapters will definitely be longer than chapter one in the future.


End file.
